The Abyss
The Call to Arms for all Seeking Glory, Power, or the destruction of Evil! Come hither and fight to defend your world from the Terrible Demons of the Abyss. The Dark Circle has promised full support against the denizens of the abyss. ---- Adventure Narrative: Bullock, Arkcondon, Darian and Korthus find themselves on the 6th layer of the Abyss only a few miles a way a massive Devil Army is fighting a losing battle against the never ending armies of the abyss. A powerful Wizard takes his leave as a Baatzu named Tormus completes his end of a bargain struck. Tormus informs the party that they must find the blade of bone and blood so he can complete a ritual. The party reluctantly decides to help Tormus and the devils given the choice to perhaps not be betrayed or just be slaughtered by never ending waves of demons. Tormus tells the party that they were destined to locate the blade of bone and blood. Arkcondon has been in proximity to it once before. The 6th layer is unique in that it is the connection plane between the abyss and prime. Demons use this plane to enter the prime plane. The 6th layer is a warped reflection of earth. Oceans are acid, mountain tops flat, trees are dead or overgrown. The moon rises but the sky does not have stars. The sun rises but freezes instead of warms. Arkcondon guides the party to the mountain top, he knew undoubtedly there was evil on the prime and they discover a cave entrance. Inside the cave the party encounters several magical traps and demons. Two powerful demons come up out of an acid pool after Korthus falls in breaking the bridge. Korthus is criticaly damaged and while Sasha assists him. Bullock, Arkcondon and Darian take down the powerful Glabrezus. Once done the party rests and the clerics pray for spells. they discover that they must cast light spells on the torches that consume light. Once done the Blade of bone and blood is revealed. Arkcondon is the first to grasp the blade and is mentally scarred from the contact. Once recovered Arkcondon warns it is an evil item. Korthus has no trouble holding the blade and the party returns to find Tormus waiting where he was. Off in the distance the screams of pain, hate and torment as the blood war rages close. The Party offers Tormus the blade in exchange for safe passage back to the prime plane. Once agreed, they hand the blade over.... Tormus pulls an orb that emanates power from his robes and utters an epic spell that changes the color of the sky. "I remove this plain from the clutches of the Abysss forever linking it to the Hells as its Tenth and first level should the gods of law not refute for 100 years and the demons gain no foot hold of influence for longer than a Day!" As Tormus uses the sword of bone and blood to shatter the orb a howl from the demon hordes echoes across the horizon. Followed by a victorious shouting from the devils that remain. Tormus then casts another spell over the Abyssal Gate. "I summon the divine power of the gods of law who still honor the pact and respect its purpose to fight in the blood war!" Treasure: 15,000gp / 35,000sp / 120,000cp items: Ring of prot +2, Amulet of natural armor +2, wand of sleep (23charges), strange Holy symbol, Elixer of vision, Robe of bones, Cloak of resistance +3, Amulet of Health +2, Pearl of Power, 2nd lvl spells, Bag of holding type II, Amulet of mighty fists +1, Strange Orb, Immovable rod, potions: remove curse, remove disease, tonges, enlarge person (all x 1) XP roleplaying (200xp): Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock, Korthus Combat encounter Vault of Chaos (40,000xp): Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock, Korthus Quest for blade (11,000xp): Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock, Korthus Natural 1/20 rolled: (7x100xp): Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock, Korthus Skills (4x 50xp): Arkcondon, Darian, Bullock, Korthus Category:Adventures